1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support device of a drive shaft of a magnetic disc of a magnetic record and reproduction device.
2. Summary of the Invention
An object of the invention is to support a driving shaft of a magnetic disc of a magnetic recording and reproduction device such that the driving shaft is smoothly rotated, to keep a precision in supporting the shaft in an axial direction, and to secure a smooth carrying out of the recording and reproduction of the magnetic disc.
This and other objects of the invention are attained by a supporting device for supporting a drive for rotating a disc cassette insertable into a cassette holder of a magnetic recording and reproduction device wherein said drive includes a motor-driven spindle, a hub integral with said spindle and being operative for imparting rotation to the disc cassette, and a pulley fixed to an end of the spindle and rotated by a motor; the supporting device comprising bearing means fitted in a base of the recording and reproduction device and rotatably supporting the spindle; said pulley being spaced from the base to form a space therebetween; and a curved plate surrounding said spindle and positioned in said space, said curved plate being formed of elastic material and having a radially outwardly extended portion, said base being formed with a concave recess, said portion of the curved plate being engaged in said recess, whereby said pulley is continually pressed by said plate to prepress said drive.
The device may further include a thin plate surrounding the spindle and inserted between said pulley and said curved plate.
The thin plate may be made of material having a low friction coefficient.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.